Buffy Short Stories
by wildandcrazyreiley
Summary: Short stories based on the lives of Buffy and Spike. Each chapter will be a new story. No guarantees that there will be stories coming in on a regular basis. I only hope that each story inspires you the reader to write something better. Rated M for future possibilities.
1. Spike's Driving Force

William the Bloody, AKA the slayer of Slayers. Who would have guessed that the poetic William Pratt would become such a cruel creature of the night.

Buffy had always sensed something off about Spike. She had never met any other Vampire like him. There was a certain charm he had, that no other Vampire had. An underlining drive.

Most Vampires kill on instinct, to survive. Infact, she managed to have some pretty great conversations with a few, before inevitably staking them. And what she learned is that they were very much the same people they were as humans. With the exception of insatiable bloodlust.

That's why when Angel lost his soul, and Angelus took his place, everything made sense. Back when he was human, going by the name of Liam, he was a cruel bastard who liked nothing more then to drive his victims crazy. Except back then he was a drunk, who raped the woman he victimaized. To Liam, here was nothing better then stealling the inocence of a young lady.

It's what he did to Drusilla, as Angelus. He made her insane, killing off her family, one by one, until all that was left was one batty Drusilla. She had welcomed death when Angelus finally came for her. Only to be changed and forever tormented with her recollection of the past.

So why? Why would William Pratt become William the Bloody? Poetic justice? Sure the first human he killed had literally asked for a railway spike to the head before listening to another word of William's poetry. And like other Vampires, the instinct to survive was too strong. Add the influence of Angelus, it's no wonder William became The Bloody.

Influence only goes so far when you are a Vampire. She had seen it in Drusilla. She was still an inocent little girl, driven out of her mind by the loathsome mind of Angelus. So why is Spike so evil? Is he evil?

Most Vampires feed to survive. Angelus played with his victims. Had them living in overwhlming fear. And yet, Spike had always made sure that his victims felt safe, and at piece before ending them. Infact he could never stomach the immorality of someone knowing there time was up. He always allowed them to think that they would have a tomorrow. That tonight was just another night, and that the plans that they had made would still be there tomorrow. They would die in happiness, or not die at all.

Every one of Spike's kills is something of poetry. So alluring, so special. No fear was ever present in the minds of his victims. Everyone of them felt nothing but safe in there final moments. That is where everything falls apart. Without a soul, there is no caring. No moral compass.

The Big Bad Spike was all just a facaud. He never wanted to kill anyone. Especially not those Slayers. But he had no choice. There was an unidentifiable force that took over. He defined his battles as dances. He dances with the Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion. That dance ended with her blood on his hands. He had the utmost respect for her. She had faught with such grace. The next Slayer he killed was in a Subway in New York City. Nikki Wood. She was a mother. He had faught the force that was driving hime, to allow her the peace of mind of knowing her son was safe. But again, it all ended in her last breath at his hands.

Now, here is Sunnydale, he has met his third Slayer. Finally his driving force has stopped taking over. Instead, he was met with an oasis of serenity. No more was he taken over by the overwhelming need to kill. The only thing he craved now was to be in her presents. He knew he still needed blood to stay strong. But he would never again have to take away the life of an innocent. He had found his destiny.


	2. Spike's Torment

Your smile is my serenity

Your cry is my anguish

Your heart,

Your heart is my Eden

And, your arms are my solace

I will protect you,

when you need protecting

I will soak up all your anger

when you need someplace to pour it

And, I will cloak you in the comfort of my arms

when you need solace

I will love you with every fiber of my being

I will love you until forever

Forever mine, you will never be

Forever is my torment

Forever, I am yours

.


	3. The Slayer's Soul

Like a ticking time bomb, Buffy blew up. Every pent up emotion came flooding out of her. It was in that moment that Spike recognised he no longer wanted to kill her. He was awestricken. There's a profound beauty to the Slayer. A beauty that she has never allowed the world to see. Her friends and family live in complete ignorance of her inner turmoil. But now, hidden in the shadows of a cemetery, Spike is witness to it all. Never in a million years would he have imagined the Slayer, so strong and so powerful on the outside, was just as weak and as vulnerable deep down on the inside.

Of course it's not something he ever expected to behold. Being her enemy and all. Her strength and power alone are remarkable. Time and time again she has conquered him in battle, she has endured more pain and suffering than most endure in a lifetime, and she is wise beyond her years. It's astounding, she is merely a babe to this world, and already, she alone, caries the weight of this very world on her shoulders.

Sure her friends and family know that she is the Slayer, the Chosen One, the One who alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. But they cannot comprehend what it is, to actually be the Slayer. They see what she wants them to see. Her strength. Her mask. Now that Spike's eyes have been opened to what really lies within the Slayer, he sees, Buffy did not choose this life, she was chosen. Yet with every passing day she takes what life has to throws at her with a happy smile on her face, and heartache deep inside her soul.

With this new knowledge, Spike has made it his duty to do everything in his power to protect the Slayer. To protect the very soul she hides from the world. He would be her solace, he would be her salvation. And with his newfound fate, Spike steps out of the darkeness, toward the wreck that is Buffy.


	4. Impossible Dream

January 18, 1981

A dark haired woman, with porcelain white skin, dances into the alley behind a bar. Following her, a platinum blood man in a black leather duster."My sweet Spike, look at what I've found." She whispers seductively into his ear, while tracing her finger along his neck. Deeper in the alley, there is an unsuspecting couple, consumed by there passion. Spike presses his lips hard agaisnt hers, playfully biting her bottom lip. "Dru luv, I do believe you're right." He says just before they both attack their prey. Dru sneaking up behind the male, and Spike the female. Inhaling the scent of their victims, the male and female both frozen in fear. "God I love the smell of fear." Spike states as he sinks his fangs into her. "Makes for a yummy flavour." Dru continues as she follows suit. It's not long until their blood has been drained, and Spike and Dru are at each other in a moment of lustfulnes. Not something out of the ordinary after a kill.

They finish the night, back in there abandoned wearhouse, where they curl up and fall asleep.

January 19, 1981

Spike finds himself in a crypt, fighting a girl with blond hair and radiant sunkissed skin. For every punch or kick she landed, he landed one right back. There was no anger in there blows. No intent to truly harm. This was not a battle. This was a passionate dance. One with no winner, or loser. Just two people seeking release. Spike pins the girl to the ground. Instead of finisjing her off, he closses the distance between them, and crashes his lips against hers. Hungrily they grab at each other, trying to get even closer to each other. The girl wraps her legs around him. He thrusts his hips into her. Momentarily seperating there lips for a much needed human breath, Spike continues kissing her along her neck while she pulls at his hair. " I love you Spike" She says between breaths. He brings his lips back up to meet hers in a blazing hot kiss. They continue their sensual dance, until both find the release they are looking for. Both, utterly satisfied, find there way to the bed where they lay, wrapped securely in each others arms. Her hand placed perfectly over his beating heart, and his over hers. Beating in perfect rythym, as if they shared the same heart. There emotions entangled as if they shared the same soul.

Spike wakes up in a blanket of overwhelming bliss. The hands of his lover trailing lines up and down his chest. He turns his head, only to be dissapointed to see the face looking back it him was not the sunkissed goddess, but Drusilla. How was this possible. How could one stupid dream leave him wanting more? It had felt so real. But he knows that what he had dreamt is impossible. He had had a heartbeat, and a soul. Something that was taken from him over a century ago by the woman currently sharing his bed. Still, there was this all consuming feeling that it was real. He suddenly feels unclean laying next to the dark princess that takes up the other half of his bed.

Sunnydale, 1997

"Spike, where are we?" Drusilla asks sleepily, with her head against the car window. "Sunnydale" he replied. A wave of serenity washing over him.


	5. Announcement

Hey Fanfic Junkies :D,

I sincerely apologise, this is only an anouncement.

I do have a story in the works, it's just taking longer than usual to write, which is totally _OOC_.

Please check out _Everything For Her _by _Birdie7272_. It's a one shot she wrote which expands on _Spike's Driving Force_ AKA _Chapter One. _I really enjoyed it, and I appreciate that she took the time to make my little story a hundred times better.

I encourage everyone who is an author to take over any one of my stories. It's an awesome feeling to think that I could be the spark that turned into the flame.

Reiley

P.S. Please, please, please! I beg you. If you are reading my stories, PLEASE review, or at the very least Favourite my story. Let me know this is not all for nothing.


	6. To Heaven and Back Again

**A shout out to Birdie7272 for being AWESOME! Without her **_**nitpicking **_**this story would not be finished yet. Technically it's not, but this is the part that was giving me the most trouble, so please enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"No Buffy don't..." Dawn cries out. But it's to late. My mind is set. I am jumping.  
Jumping, then I am falling.  
Falling, then I am floating.  
Floating, then I am flying.  
Flying, then I am soaring.  
Soaring, then I am free.  
Free. A concept in life that was unattainable. But now, in death, I am free. For here in death there is no pain, no fear, and no doubt. I am complete. Everything is as it should be and, everyone I left behind is where they need to be. Except for Spike. In an instant, I could see it all. Every thought, decision, action, and consequence of every timeline of everyone I left behind. But Spike's was nothing like what I expected. For one hundred plus years, Spike has loved only to be unloved in return.

As a human he longed for the attention of Cecily Addams. He wrote beautiful poetry in hopes of winning her attention. In the end, he was heartbroken by her rejection, and ran off, seemingly straight into the arms of Drusilla. Sure Cecily's rejection was hard, but nothing hurt quite like the profound emptiness that resonated from Dru. For over a century, he put up with her inability to return his feelings. He tried everything he could to bring her back to reality. But she was too broken. even still, he loved her with every fibre of his being. He could see her pure innocence, drowning deep inside. But again, he knew she would never be his. Angelus had ruined that for him.

Finally there's me, Buffy. I was so wrong about his feelings for me, and he continues to be alienated because of it. I just couldn't believe that the very thing I was designed to kill, the thing that has no soul, had the ability to truly love or feel anything at all. And now I watch him in the shadows, unseen by my friends, as he takes in the sight of my unmoving body. Paralyzed with grief, his heart shatters into a million little pieces.

I was so wrong about Spike. Sineya was right, death is my gift. Without death, I would have never been convinced of his love. He doesn't deserve to be in the shadows. Not anymore. He deserves love. And that's exactly what I intend to give him. All I have to do is find my way back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Keep an eye out for part two. I'm still in the process of writing it.**


End file.
